


由一只猫引发的……

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mistakes, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 要说为什么哈利不得不解释自己抱着一大堆被子、浴巾、T恤和内裤从德拉科房间里走出来这回事——都是猫咪惹的祸。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	由一只猫引发的……

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：德哈无差，大学校园AU，取材自真实生活经历——当然，除了带粉色那部分。群里的朋友如果看到，大概会会心一笑吧。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

一切都是猫咪惹的祸。

周五，费格太太告诉哈利她要出门一周。她去外地看望老朋友，顺便到海滩上晒晒疼痛的腿，请求年轻人照顾爪子先生——也就是她的猫。她喂养多年的毛毛和雪球这两年相继寿终正寝，只剩下这一只老猫，费格太太害怕它孤单。她是哈利父母的旧识，在他到霍格沃茨大学就读后对他也颇为照顾，哈利自是不便拒绝。他的室友罗恩倒不反对他把猫带回去照顾，然而舍管费尔奇是绝对不会允许的，不为别的，就因为这样能给哈利带来便利。防止对学生造成任何不必要的便利，就是费尔奇先生的职责所在。

所以，哈利只得拿着费格太太的家门钥匙，每天去察看一两次，添添猫粮铲铲屎，用逗猫棒勾引爪子先生活动一阵。费格先生从前是学校教授，现在他的遗孀就住在校内的教职工公寓里，挺敞亮的两室一厅，条件比学生宿舍好得多。不过钥匙由学校统一配发，跟学生宿舍钥匙是一样的。

周六哈利起床时已日上三竿，罗恩早就跟女朋友赫敏约会去了。窗外阳光明媚，是入夏以来难得的好天气，哈利便将被子抱到楼顶的架子上晒着，又把枕套、浴巾和考试周忙于复习而攒下的脏衣服一并洗了。忙活半天，他才想起自己忘记了爪子先生。恰巧这时一片云飘过来，窗外暗了许多，费格太太住得虽近，也难保天降骤雨时哈利能及时赶回来。他惦记着爪子先生昨晚便所剩不多的猫食盆，匆匆拿了串钥匙，上楼收被子。

满怀抱着被子、浴巾、枕套、几件T恤、运动裤和一堆内裤回到宿舍门口，正要开门，哈利傻了眼：他拿的是费格太太那串钥匙。上楼收个被子而已，他自然什么都没带，现在手机、门禁卡统统锁在里边。这下可好，他除了费格太太的公寓，哪儿也进不去了。哦不，学生和教职工的居住区之间还有一道门禁，要是没人带着，他连费格太太的公寓也进不去。

哈利叫苦不迭，手里的东西正变得越来越沉，可天知道罗恩还要多久才能回来。没办法，他只得尽可能用一只手稳住那些东西，另一只手敲隔壁迪安和西莫宿舍的门。迪安和西莫都是待不住的类型，周末早不知去哪儿疯了，果然不在。哈利只得挪向下一间，然而纳威或者泰瑞也没应门，可不是嘛，考试周结束后的周末就该好好放松一下，谁会选择窝在宿舍睡大觉呢？

敲遍六楼的房间，都没人应答，哈利往楼下走去。老天爷啊，五楼最好有人，他们这是幢混合宿舍，一到四层住的全是女生。要是哈利不得不去找女生求助，他就只好先再爬上屋顶一趟。甭管那些嘲笑他害羞的人怎么说，他是绝对不会抓着一把内裤去敲女生门的。

五楼住的大都是斯莱特林，他敲开第一间就撞上了满脸怒气的马库斯·弗林特，且不说他俩不对付，哈利一听到里边传出女人的声音，就赶紧说句“抱歉敲错”溜走了。第二第三间又没人，敲504时哈利已经绝望了，他甚至都没等，敲了两下就转身走向楼梯，结果房门在他背后打开了。

“谁？”

哈利赶忙回身面对那个困倦声音的主人，然后他的笑容僵住了——是德拉科·马尔福。他还以为这位小少爷会在校外租个豪宅什么的呢，结果马尔福现在周末中午被敲门声吵醒，穿着背心、短裤和拖鞋出来应门。说真的，他的金发像这样自然垂落到额前的样子，比梳成他偏好的那种油亮大背头好看多了。而且他的身材也是哈利喜欢的类型，不魁梧，但肌肉线条流畅。

“波特。”马尔福咕哝，灰眼睛眨呀眨地驱散睡意，“怎么？”

哈利这才想起自己当下的困境，他决定采取简要的陈述：“我刚才上去拿晒的东西，把钥匙锁屋子里了。你能帮我联系费尔奇，问问他有没有备用钥匙么？”

“你是傻了吗？”马尔福用那种他熟悉的鄙夷腔调说，“你手上的不就是钥匙？”

虽然明白这是个完全可理解的误会，哈利还是当场就想一脚把房门拍他脸上。马尔福和他是各自学院足球队的前锋，赛场上交手次数不少，这人球踢得不错，但比起他招人发火的功力而言不算什么。格兰芬多有好几个球员都因为差点在赛场上或者训练场上揍他吃到处分，其中就有哈利。但眼下他有求于人，既然已经被马尔福看到了窘况，哈利宁可尽快把这破事解决。

“这不是我的钥匙。”他解释道，把费格太太托他照顾猫的事说了一遍，马尔福眯起眼。

“黄金男孩去帮老太太照顾猫？”马尔福拖腔拖调地说，“你该下去找女生们的，听到这个，她们肯定再也不会放你出宿舍了。”

哈利不耐烦了，“你到底能不能帮我？”

马尔福考虑了一下，撇撇嘴。

“费尔奇的电话我有。”他掩上房门，转身进去拿了手机，完全没有让哈利先把东西放一放的意思，意料之中，“喏。”

哈利只得用膝盖顶着墙壁，稳住已经摇摇欲坠的衣服和被子，腾出手接过那个一看就价值不菲的高档手机。马尔福至少还替他拨通了电话。

“……我可没有什么备用钥匙。”费尔奇也毫不令人意外地幸灾乐祸，絮絮叨叨地发出嘲讽和指责，“就算有，我的周末时光也不是为你们这些丢三落四的小崽子准备的。”

“那您能不能告诉我谁有？”哈利压着火气问。

好说歹说，费尔奇才大发慈悲地告诉他，保卫处有所有房间的备用钥匙，哈利赶紧挂了电话。但他俩同时意识到，哈利不可能抱着这些东西穿过整个校园去保卫处，面面相觑了两秒，马尔福像是很艰难地开了口。

“要不，先把东西放在我这？”

“呃，好的。”哈利觉得自己跟对方一样尴尬，“谢谢。”

马尔福的房间，哇哦——好吧，其实跟绝大部分男生宿舍一个德性，至少跟他和罗恩、迪安和西莫的宿舍没啥区别，也就是乱七八糟。马尔福没看哈利，刷拉一下把晾衣架推出个空隙，勉强够挂哈利的衣服、内裤和浴巾，但被子无论如何是放不上去了。

“那，要不放我床上吧。”马尔福嘀咕，把卷成牛角包状的被子团（哈利脑中浮现出对方抱着它睡觉的样子）往床一侧推了点，哈利将被子放在空位上。

“那个，呃，谢谢。”他半举着两只手，傻呵呵地说，“我这就去那个，保卫处拿备用钥匙。”

马尔福点点头，脸有点红，显然这个房间不属于他想向哈利展示的东西。

哈利几乎是夺门而出，他尽快跑到保卫处，在表格上填写自己的姓名和电话，取走备用钥匙。但回到宿舍楼下时，哈利发现不知道谁把他刚留的门给关了，现在他手上没有门禁卡，根本上不去。哈利暗叫倒霉，只得在宿舍楼门口转悠，等着有人带他一程。足足等了十多分钟，他才等到了纳威。

“嗨，哈利，”纳威高高兴兴地说，圆脸上挂满汗珠，想必又是去花房帮忙了，“在等外卖么？”

“我没带门禁卡。”哈利回答，跟着他走了进去。

“哦哦，我也经常忘记。”纳威理解地点点头，他俩一块进了电梯，“——咦，你去五楼做什么？”

“我找马尔福，有点事。”哈利犹豫了一下，回答。

电梯速度很快，他赶紧跳出去摆脱纳威的追问，快步走向504。这一小段时间马尔福好像把房间收拾过了，也换上了他常穿的那种衬衫和长裤，不过头发还是老样子。哈利假装自己没有发现他挺帅的。

“我拿到备用钥匙了。”他把钥匙套在手指上晃了晃，“来取东西。”

“哦。好。行。”马尔福嘟囔，有些局促。

哈利尽快把那些东西一股脑抱回怀里，大步走向电梯。这时电梯门又开了，罗恩和纳威两眼圆睁，吃惊地看着马尔福小跑出房门追上他，往他怀里塞了条内裤。

“你落下了这——”马尔福僵在走廊中央。

尴尬的对视间，电梯门要关上了，罗恩赶忙按下延时键，仍然瞪着他俩。纳威则面红耳赤地解释着：“我担心你是要找马尔福打架，所以……”

“没有。”哈利走进电梯，仰头望天，真希望这玩意能掉下去把他们仨都摔死，“我和他没事。”

打开了宿舍门，罗恩才问：“你去马尔福那睡觉还自己带被子？”

“我没——”哈利恨不得踹他，“我昨天在我们宿舍睡的，你不也在吗？”

“对哦。”罗恩说，“那你的内裤为啥会在马尔福的宿舍？”

“我到楼上晒衣服和被子，把钥匙锁宿舍里了，你们这些天杀的社交达人又没一个在宿舍，害得我只能到楼下敲门，碰巧敲中了他的。刚才我去取备用钥匙，只能先把东西放在他那。”哈利一口气说完，把东西往床上一丢：“故事完。”

“哦……”罗恩慢慢点头，试图找出什么漏洞，但一时间没找出来，“所以他就是帮了你咯？”

“是啊。”哈利甩甩胳膊，“举手之劳，又没碍着他什么。”

“但那是马尔福，他可不是什么圣诞老人。”罗恩说。

哈利哼了一声，不置可否。

“我还以为你要一整天才会回来呢。”

罗恩做了个鬼脸，“赫敏的最后一门在下周二。”

晚些时候，他照料完爪子先生回来，正遇上马尔福在等电梯，头发又恢复了背头造型，手里还提着外卖，看样子他们喜欢同一家店。哈利忍不住朝对方笑了笑，值得感激的是，马尔福回以笑容。他们之间没那么尴尬了，可能也有一部分是因为中间不再隔着哈利的被子和内裤。

“我都不知道你还住宿舍。”哈利说，马尔福标志性地撇撇嘴，他开始有点喜爱这个表情。

“我爸爸觉得我应该体验……什么的。”金发男孩说，明显对此不以为然，“至少他没让我跟别人住在一块。”

“有个舍友也没那么糟。”哈利说。

“但韦斯莱没让你免于抱着被子乱敲门的厄运，不是么？”

“是啊。”哈利笑了几声，“多谢你的搭救。”

电梯门上方的数字不断变化，停在了“5”。

“我觉得你可能还落了点儿东西在我那里。”马尔福突然按住延时键，“我暂时没发现，但有可能。”

“是吗？”哈利不知所措地张望了一下，看着马尔福苍白面颊上的红晕，突然醒悟过来，“所以……我们应该互相留个联系方式？这样我就可以，呃，在合适的时间去取，不用被罗恩他们追问了。”

“对，说得没错。”另一个人点点头。

第二天，哈利到超市给爪子先生买了最好的纯肉猫粮和猫罐头，不过他没能陪它很久。毕竟，他不能耽误了与德拉科的初次约会呀。

（全文完）


End file.
